


Autumn Leaves

by YingoPingo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, if youre twt oomfs i promise you im not killing anyone off, jiyoo, there were so much leaves i could seriously sleep in it, theres only fluff, this happened bc i was sweeping leaves and i hate autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingoPingo/pseuds/YingoPingo
Summary: Cleaning in peace?Yeah, that's not possible, not with Yoohyeon around.





	Autumn Leaves

Minji loves autumn!

It’s the season where she gets to steal Yoohyeon’s hoodies and sleeps in them, saying they were big on her and she liked it (even though she’s just barely shorter) or the fact she could cuddle up with Yoohyeon since it was finally cold enough; oh, and has she mentioned Halloween??

Gosh, she loves Halloween, she and Yoohyeon would be that annoying couple that has matching outfits when Bora invited them for a little party; hanging out with Bora is always a plus because chances are it’s going to get really crazy. Last year, Bora hired a stripper for Handong, funny enough though the said stripper actually made a move on her so instead of getting an earful of complaints, Handong thanked her instead.

This year, god knows what Bora has in store. Even Siyeon, her girlfriend, has no idea what is going on in that rather active mind, so really, everyone is just as equally scared and excited.

What Minji _doesn’t_ like about autumn, though?

The fallen leaves.

The green leaves turning brown before flying off its branches then touched the ground.

“I wanna go insideeee,” Yoohyeon whined, her hands resting on the top of the broom and her chin rested upon it. “Ji, can we go in?”

“And let all these leaves rot?” Minji stared at the younger girl in disbelief. If their front yard were dirt then she’d be happy to just let them rot, but their yard is made of bricks.

“We could be inside cuddling right now.”

“You can’t tempt me.”

“I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

“Yoohyeon.”

“Yes, honey?”

“If you don’t help me clean all of these up, you’re sleeping on the sofa tonight.”

“Oh my god, no, you can’t do that.”

“Fine, I’m sleeping on the sofa.”

Yoohyeon gasped dramatically. She’s a sucker for cuddles and she hates sleeping without being held by Minji, so if Minji chose to sleep on the sofa, she’s all alone in bed.

“Monster,” Yoohyeon mumbled with a little before finally get to sweeping the fallen leaves.

“Say that again and I’m going to actually sleep on the sofa.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Minji rolled her eyes with a chuckle before she goes to clean up the leaves with Yoohyeon partially sulking she couldn’t go inside and just have a lazy Sunday with her girlfriend. Still, someone’s gonna be the responsible one even if Minji hates cleaning the leaves up too.

The quicker they finish, the quicker they get to go inside, the more time they have to cuddle.

It did take a lot — and emphasis on a lot — of time for them to clean up all the fallen leaves, given than Minji had to constantly remind Yoohyeon to actually move her brooms and there was just way too much on the ground. Half of those time spent was basically Minji nagging.

“Woo!!!” Yoohyeon yelled, her arms shot up in the air when all the leaves are finally in one big pile. “Can we go in now?”

“We haven’t even put these in the bin.”

“Aw.” She pouted before grinning and crouched a little, eyeing the leaves pile.

“Yoohyeon…”

“Hehe.”

That’s all she said before diving into the leaves bed, the middle dipped and the other leaves fell on top of Yoohyeon, eliciting a laugh that’s like a melody to Minji’s ears.

“Yoohyeon!!”

“It’s actually so comfy!”

“We just swept that!”

“So? it’s not like they went everywhere.”

Minji groaned. Maybe it’s just her hating autumn too much, or just the brown leaves, that she was irritable right now. “Come on, get up.”

A hand shot up, Yoohyeon smiled.

“What?”

“Help me up.”

“Ugh, you’re unbelievable sometimes,” Minji grumbled and headed to the end of Yoohyeon’s feet, her hand extended out for her lover to grab on. She felt a little tug so she steadied herself before pulling Yoohyeon up.

“Love you~” Yoohyeon hummed, eyes turning crescent and she’s still wearing that idiotic grin like she was up to someth—

“Yoohyeon!!!”

And that something was her hugging Minji before dragging them both back down.

“You!”

Minji’s hands go to the side to push herself up, glaring at the puppy underneath her.

“Me!”

But how is she supposed to be mad at that stupid idiot and her dumb smile? The soft giggling and the way her eyes completely disappeared because she was having way too much fun, the bright smile on Yoohyeon’s face melt all her annoyance away without her even trying.

“You…” Minji sighed in frustration. “God, you’re so adorable, I could kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Nothing.

Nothing was stopping her but herself.

Minji leaned down and pecked Yoohyeon’s soft lips, tasting her orange lip gloss and aimed to back away so they could get back to cleaning but Yoohyeon had to grab her collar and brought Minji back for another.

Her hands scaled up from the crumbled collar to wrap around her lover’s neck, hugging her close.

“We have to clean these,” Minji mumbled in between their kisses.

“One more.”

Their noses brushed each other’s skin, Yoohyeon wouldn’t let Minji go and that ‘one more’ turned to two, three, five, nine, thirteen, and eventually it went up to seventeen

Minji had to break away, desperate for air while Yoohyeon was perfectly fine; in fact, she was all smiley and what not. Literally lungs of steel.

“Okay, I’m recharged, we can clean the leaves.”

“What do you mean, recharged!?” Minji yelled as she got out, pulling Yoohyeon up after her. “I did most of the work!”

“Then I’ll work even harder to make up for it!”

“You’d better, I wanna go inside.”

“Wanna just go in right now?”

“Yoohyeon.”

She laughed. “Doesn’t hurt to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble really, i was in a mood for it


End file.
